Moon Girl's Secret Laboratory
| Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = United States of America | City = New York City | State = New York (State) | Province = | Locale = Manhattan | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Moon Girl's Secret Laboratory is located within the substructure of Public School 20 Anna Silver on the Lower East Side of Manhattan in New York City. It can be accessed via a ventilation duct in the girls' restroom or through the sewer system, including a manhole in front of the school on Essex Street and an egress at East River Park. Lunella hid Devil Dinosaur in her lab while plotting how to find the Killer-Folk and recover her lost Omni-Wave Projector. After Devil Dinosaur was taken by the Hulk, Lunella spent some time thinking, pondering her father's advice, questioning what it meant to be normal, and debating if that were what she really wanted in life. Deciding that nobody seemed to understand that she wasn't just a typical little girl, rather was someone who had big ideas, Lunella set her mind to locating Devil and rescuing him from his captors. Sneaking out in the middle of the night, she returned to her secret lab beneath P.S. 20 and hacked into the NYPD where she discovered that Devil Dinosaur was being held at the American Museum of Natural History, by a top secret joint task force, operating in conjunction with the Bronx Zoo, known as the Department of Dinosaur Control. Suddenly alarms rang out in the lab indicating the imminent approach of the Terrigen Cloud. Following some quick calculations, Lunella determined that it would pass her by unscathed, and she then proceeded to suit up as the vigilante, Moon Girl -- donning a battle suit consisting of boxing headgear, goggles, suspenders, a computerized utility belt, backpack, her earlier weaponry, and a special pair of roller-skates -- before heading up town to rescue Devil. The next day the Killer-Folk attacked Lunella on the playground in front of her mother. Shocked at her daughter's fighting prowess, her mother then suggested that they go home, but Lunella insisted that she had to take care of things once and for all. Meeting up with Devil Dinosaur in her secret laboratory, Moon Girl devised a plan and after once again donning her battle suit, together the two of them tracked the New Folk to a rooftop were she recovered the Omni-Wave Projector as Devil chased the Killer-Folk Gang into the night. Suddenly an alarm began to sound from the device she had hoped would help prevent her transformation into an Inhuman, signalling the unexpected emergence of the Terrigen Cloud. Alone on the rooftop, with nowhere to run, Moon Girl instead attempted to plug her nose and hold her breath. Devil returned to find a Terrigen Cocoon, and carefully clutching it in his jaws, took it back to the secret laboratory beneath P.S. 20, where he curled up around it to protect her during the metamorphosis. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Devil Dinosaur | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:North America Category:Lower East Side Category:Essex Street Category:Locales Category:Laboratories